


The Three of Us

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sexual Content, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing series of short drabbles exploring the dynamics and complexity of the 1x2x3 relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, never will
> 
> Pairings: 1x2x3 but all combinations of that in pairings as well as in a threesome context.
> 
> A/N: This is an ongoing series of short drabbles that is my attempt to explore how the 1x2x3 relationship would work. I will update semi–regularly with three chapters at a time told from Duo, Trowa and then Heero's perspectives. Some will be feelsy/angsty, some will be porny, and some will be sappy.
> 
> They have no chronology or order apart from the fact it is set post–EW.
> 
> Beta'd by ELLE

**Sleep**

Heero was laid on his back, his breathing level and even, the warmth of his skin against Duo's cheek as he had found a comfortable spot on his chest where he could listen to rhythmic beating of his heart.

He breathed softly into Heero's skin, smelling dried sweat and a smell that he couldn't define but was uniquely Heero. It was as though he smelt of gunpowder, the residue of explosives, even though it was impossible, years having passed since the last time he handled explosives.

Duo shifted and heard a soft grunt behind him. His movement had not woken Heero, their legs tangled together, but it had obviously disturbed Trowa pressed against his back, his long lean body spooning him, an arm thrown over his waist and that hand resting on Heero's abs.

The feel of hot breath was against the back of his neck, Trowa's lips there and Duo's braid was over his shoulder, resting between himself and Heero.

He felt Trowa move a little against him and then relax, his chest against Duo's back, warm, and it amused him how that arm was around both of them, a sort of protective thing that Duo mocked him for though it was actually a very endearing trait.

Duo knew people disapproved – Relena, Quatre, hell even Commander Une disliked the arrangement from the beginning as it had compromised three Preventer agents emotionally and their relationship had taken Duo and Heero out of the field – but Duo had never really cared what people thought of him. And fuck, he wasn't going to start now.

Sleeping between them, it reminded him of safety in numbers, the shelter of warehouses and abandoned buildings on L2 and between two bodies, two sets of body heat and two people he loved, Duo felt safe, secure, wanted. All the things he ever needed.

He sighed, quiet, content and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Love you guys," he whispered.

Neither Heero or Trowa were awake enough to hear but it didn't matter as Duo guessed, they both knew that.

 


	2. Scars

**Scars**

Trowa mouthed down Duo's spine, his lips against each ridge, each bump, tasting skin, his lazy movement stopped at the line of boxer shorts, then travelling back up his body, licking gently at the skin until he was at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Duo's back was covered in scars, as was his, as was Heero's. Puckers of marred flesh, thin lines of white, healed but never quite disappearing, a road-map of their lives.

It was 5.30 am. Half-light filtered through the pale curtains, morning soon and Duo was making small noises in his half asleep state, encouraging Trowa. His hips moved automatically, seeking out friction against Heero's side, and Trowa couldn't help the small smile against pale skin, as he slid his fingers down Duo's chest, continuing open-mouthed kisses at his neck and shoulder blades as he ghosted his fingertips over abs, nipples.

He felt all those scars, ones from OZ torture, ones from his childhood, ones from debris in a Gundam cockpit and as his hand reached lower. Duo's head moved, looking back over his shoulder and then he turned, meeting Trowa's lips, their tongues sliding, hips moving against each other, grinding, hands seeking out firm muscles encased in damaged skin.

Trowa knew they needed to move on, needed to be moving in tandem, fully naked and hot and hard. He released Duo's lips and he heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the bed and lifted his head to look over Duo's shoulder to see Heero watching, eyes deep and dark with lust.

"How long have you been awake?" Trowa asked.

"Since you started."

Duo shifted in between them, his hand grabbing Heero's hair and pulling him close for a kiss that Trowa could only watch, feeling his own desire heighten.

"You wanna join in?" Duo's voice was a whisper against Heero's lips.

Heero shook his head. "Let me watch."

He did – watched them, watched Trowa worship every inch of Duo's scarred skin, watched as they moved slick against each other, watched as they came, and in aftermath, Trowa ran his lips over Heero's chest – tracing his scars as two sets of hands explored his own.


	3. Rainfall

**Rainfall**

The rainfall was splattering against the windows and when Heero first woke he thought it was automatic machine gun fire, his senses making him reach for a weapon and then pausing as he felt the warmth of a body pressed against him. He frowned, looking to see Trowa sprawled across the bed, his long limbs taking over a lot of the space. The space that Duo must've vacated.

Heero left the bed, watching briefly as Trowa spread out further, mildly amused by that. Yeah, he was quite a bit taller than either he or Duo but still, he didn't need _that_  much space.

He padded out of the room in search of Duo, checking the spare bedroom where the bed was still as it was – unruffled, undisturbed before checking bathroom, living room and kitchen. On finding him in none of those places, he walked to the door of their home and tried the handle to see it was unlocked.

They never left anything unlocked. They had extreme paranoia – justified as once a document had been released by an ex-OZ officer with a grudge within Preventer which revealed their names, ages, and in which area they lived. It was no more specific than that but Heero figured someone determined enough track them down. Anger fuelled relatives of people that had died at the hands of their Gundams.

Duo was sitting on the stoop, dressed in boxers and one of Trowa's hoodies – too big for him, making him appear smaller. Duo had a habit of stealing their clothes and Heero liked it – finding that a t-shirt with his lingering scent was oddly comforting.

He was smoking and he didn't hide it, neither was he concerned about the rain soaking him entirely. Heero stepped out into the rain, dressed only in shorts, his body barely feeling the temperature change. Sometimes he hated what had been done to him – those things he didn't feel. He didn't need to seek warmth in blankets like Duo and Trowa did, wrapping themselves up in them and each other and that made him feel a little sad – left out at times.

Heero moved to sit beside him on the wet concrete and he didn't say anything as he never needed to with Duo. Instead, Duo just slid into his arms, as naturally as breathing, and Heero rested his head on top of his wet hair – smelling him and cigarettes and the fresh clean smell of a spring storm.

Duo was his first. There was nothing he could do to deny the feelings he had for him – complete love that made him sometimes wish he'd been enough for him. But alone, just them, they had been volatile and violent and incompatible. They needed Trowa to balance. To soothe. His calm voice. His sharp eyes. His slow, sensual passion in counterpoint to their fiery lust.

"You done?" Heero asked quietly.

Heero didn't ask a multitude of questions – he didn't need to know why Duo was out in the rain or why he was smoking as he knew every reason. And they didn't need to go over them again. Picking over old wounds.

"Yeah," he said, taking a last drag of the cigarette and putting it out on the wet floor.

Heero gently kissed the top of his head and they went back inside to hear the whistle of boiling water. Trowa was standing in the kitchen, half asleep it seemed, making tea with whiskey and honey and Heero went over to him as Duo left to dry his skin and change his clothes.

"He okay?"

Heero nodded. "He always is."

Their lips met, unhurried, and though Duo was his first, Trowa was his second, and was just as important to him.

 


	4. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update or post this week and I realised I'd forgotten to update these for a while so decided to post some of the many I have written. Un-beta'd so blame me for any or all mistakes. One humor, one smut, one feels/angst so it kinda balances out.

Dinner

Out of all of them, people probably thought that Duo was the one who would be least able to cook. He'd been raised on the streets, lived among the Sweepers and then became a Gundam pilot so really he'd never had opportunity to acquire that skill. Yet it was something he decided to learn post-war - refusing to live his life eating shitty microwave meals and takeout.

It was Friday night and for once all three schedules had collided and that meant none of them were needed into work the following morning so Duo was cooking with two very unhelpful assistants.

Heero didn't really believe in food beyond its nutritional benefits - some of his life under Dr. J's tutelage making itself apparent so he would survive off energy gels and power bars if he could. Duo didn't let him. Trowa was a little better but had no interest in actually cooking so when Duo instructed them they both seemed to be having some silent conversation of disbelief and annoyance.

He was making something simple - a tomato based pasta sauce as really, they couldn't fuck it up if they helped. Apparently, they could.

Chopping, Duo assumed, was an easy task. Considering both of them had wielded knives on numerous occasions and were well skilled in knife combat. The mutilated onions, garlic and vegetables attested to the fact that knowing how to gut someone and sever a carotid artery did not mean that the skill was transferable. Or not for them.

Duo was getting irritated, opened the wine that was meant to be for the sauce and drank a glass entirely too quickly.

"You both followed orders. Hell, 'Ro, you goddamn self-destructed on orders. How can you not just do what I damn tell you?"

He was frustrated and he glared at both of them.

"Do you want to do it by yourself?" Heero asked and Duo shrugged.

"Yeah, get outta here."

Annoyed but happier being left to do the task alone, Duo drank half another glass of wine and tried to salvage what had been cut up by his lovers.

He paused though as heard the low rumbling voices of Heero and Trowa talking.

"If we're terrible he'll never ask us to help again…"

It was Heero he heard, unable to hear Trowa's muffled reply and he glared in their direction through the walls. He really didn't appreciate being ganged up on unless it led to sex, so he drank the rest of his wine, letting a Shinigami grin cross his face. There was one thing they'd learn soon enough - never piss off Duo Maxwell.


	5. Watching

**Watching**

Trowa tugged at his dick lazily, licking his dry lips, his eyes riveted on the screen in front of him. He was sat against a plush headboard, his laptop between his spread legs in some random hotel on L1 watching Heero and Duo fuck.

The view was perfect, Heero's laptop, Trowa guessed, on the dresser opposite so that he could see all the action as it happened. When Duo stripped for Heero, when he went down on him and now, finally, when Duo rode him, moaning and cursing as he did.

Heero was sat on the edge of the bed, Duo straddling him and from the cameras view, Trowa could watch as they moved against each other, Heero's hands all over Duo's back, wandering down to ass, that alluring braid moving with each powerful thrust of hips.

Trowa felt his own control start to slip, stroking himself faster, his hand creating a loose tunnel that he moved his hips against, imagining how it felt when he was inside Duo while Heero fucked them both.

Duo moaned, then, threw his head back and gave a little wink towards the laptop before returning his attention back to Heero. Now, with Duo's little tease, Trowa knew he wouldn't last long, his orgasm building, the head of his cock wet and his hand increasing in speed.

"Fuck 'Ro," Duo said in encouragement and he heard the answering grunt.

He could see they were reaching their climaxes, Heero grabbing for braid, pulling Duo's head roughly to the side and biting down on his neck - a move Trowa knew well - Heero could get a little bitey when he climaxed, an act of marking the one he fucked.

They both were moaning and Trowa gave himself a few more fast hard strokes and he came, sticky and hot, watching as Duo arched his back and Heero snapped his hips up one final time.

He let go of his dick then and watched them panting against each other, sharing the lazy post-coital kisses that Trowa was so fond of until they separated and Duo walked over to the laptop.

"That do it for you, babe?"

"Better than porn," he answered and raised his sticky fingers to show the evidence.

"Damn, I wish I was there to lick it off," Duo said with a wink.

Trowa moaned at that, imagining Duo's tongue, his mouth, his little smirk and the noises he would make. It was then Heero approached too, wrapping his arms around Duo from behind - Duo leaning back into his chest for comfort.

"We miss you," Heero said, serious and softly.

He gave them a little smile, tried not to be jealous as he imagined what they would do after they disconnected the link – showering together, sliding into  _their_ bed and falling asleep together. Across the distance of space, of Earth and L1, Trowa answered quietly but put all the meaning he could into his words.

"Miss you, too."

 


	6. Clarity

**Clarity**

The beach was deserted in the early morning light, the sun would rise soon and Heero planned on staying until it did - now sat on the cold sand, his feet dug into it as if anchoring himself into it.

It was a little cold in the early morning despite him being on a secluded beach in the Bahamas but Heero didn't feel it - didn't feel the cold from the water as it had brushed his ankles as he'd waded through it on his walk. He'd finally decided to stop - watch the sun rise and then he'd go back to the cottage and find Duo and Trowa wrapped around each other, naked and asleep as they had been when he left.

Being by the ocean reminded him of just after the Barton Rebellion - of being moved to a hospital in Sanc, his care paid for and provided by Relena. And it reminded him of the day that he left that hospital and walked to the beach and just began to walk into the ocean, the water soothing on his skin as it lapped around him.

He saw no purpose for himself and his confused feelings were not helped when Duo and Trowa hovered around his bedside most of the time – until one night, when he'd been drifting to sleep, he'd seen them kiss - Duo tilting his head up to the taller boys, their hands all over each other in a display of intimacy that he'd had with both of them. It confused him enough to go to the ocean, thinking it appropriate, he should've just let Wing ZERO lie there after his fight with Wufei and slowly slipped away.

But Duo had been there as he always had, in the water - grabbing at him, punching him - telling him he was an asshole as he was important to people.

"Fuckin' hell Heero, you're too important to  _me_ ," he'd pleaded, wet and cold, his hands on Heero's shirt.

"You and Trowa…?" Heero had let it hang there.

"We both want you, asshole. So no self-destructing, ya hear me?"

And that had been that, it took time and adjustment, people judgmental but both Duo and Trowa were there in his confused state post-war - providing clarity, guidance, steady hands and firm kisses.

The sun began to rise and Heero watched it, marveling at the Earth's beauty, wishing for a second that one or both of them were awake - yet he stood, walked back up the beach to their secluded cottage, walking through it, shedding clothes, and sliding back into bed, naked, against Duo.

Duo reacted straight away, the cold of his body and hands waking him, and he turned over to face him, blurry eyed and yawning.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just watched the sunrise."

A little smile crossed Duo's face and he nuzzled at Heero's throat, slid his fingers down Heero's chest, their activities waking Trowa who added his hands and mouth, until they were all hot, hard and ready - Heero feeling eternally lucky he had them both.

They were his light in his dark. They were his answer to confusion. They were his clarity and he found it in their touches, in their bodies, in moving between them in tandem - fucking and being fucked - in reaching a high that was incomparable to anything - both of them all he'd ever want.

 


	7. Commitment

**Commitment**

"So how exactly does this work?" Wufei asked calmly, his eyes glancing between the three men at the other side of the booth.

Duo choked on his beer, swallowing at exactly the wrong moment and Trowa clapped a large hand on his back in an attempt to stop him dying.

Wufei rolled his eyes and sighed. "Maxwell, I do not care for the intricacies of the bedroom. I am intrigued on an emotional level as Winner keeps telling me your arrangement is not emotionally fulfilling."

It was Duo's turn to roll his eyes then, briefly looking between his lovers before recognising the fact neither were going to answer the question. Of course.

"It is emotionally fulfilling or whatever bullshit thing blondie says," Duo said, his beer put down in front of him for safety. "He's just still got his candle for Tro' and it must be kinda irritating that two other dudes get his dick on a regular basis."

It was Wufei's turn to choke then - his coughs loud and earning a few glances from the other patrons, Duo snickered and fiddled with the label of the beer until Wufei stopped, his eyes a little watery, face a little red.

"Look 'Fei, it's simple - I love Heero  _and_  I love Trowa. They love each other and for some crazy as fuck reason they both love me so that's how it works."

He finished his speech by downing the rest of the beer and Wufei went to the bar to purchase his round.

Duo was idly playing with a beer mat and didn't realise quite how intently he was being looked at - though a full beam Heero Yuy stare was pretty hard to ignore and Trowa's was not much better. So he looked up and turned his head to meet both of their eyes in turn as he sat between them.

"What? You two are looking at me funny…"

"What you said," Heero stated.

Trowa nodded. "You've never said it before."

Duo's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I totally have - after sex, when we're going to sleep… When one of you is going down on me…"

"Not like that. You're never said it like that," Heero interrupted.

"Yeah but you've always known, right?"

It seemed Heero and Trowa shared a glance over his head. Okay, so maybe he hadn't said it often and maybe they did say it as some kind of affirming thing regularly. But Duo said a lot of other things - and he figured he told them in all his words, all his actions but then Heero and Trowa were a little more straight forward with feelings than he was - maybe they needed it explicitly said.

"Fuck, you two are idiots - of course, I goddamn love you and don't either of you forget it."

With that he pulled Heero's head towards him to meet his lips in a searing kiss, wrapping a hand around Trowa's neck to encourage him closer, the signal enough and Trowa was kissing at  _that_ fucking spot on throat.

Their make out session was cut short by a cough. Duo blinked and looked up at they separated to see Wufei had returned with their drinks.

"Hey, 'Fei, that's a little preview of how it works in the bedroom," he said with a wink.

 


	8. Secrets

**Secrets**

It was no secret that Trowa was not the real Trowa Barton. Nor was Heero Yuy the assassinated politician but just a codename he'd been given. Duo Maxwell was a name chosen by a little boy who had none - Duo never saying exactly why.

"It's just something other people call me, ya know, it doesn't mean anything," he'd said once, not entirely convincingly.

And while the origins of his name were not kept secret, Trowa kept plenty from the men he loved - why he had a scar that spanned his upper thigh and hip, why he didn't like the smell of bonfires, why he felt an affinity for animals. They never asked him though, Trowa glad of it, especially when he was sat up on the couch in the night, a headache being dealt with ineffectually by painkillers and water - his attempt to read something to send him to sleep failing.

All of them kept their secrets - Heero would leave from time to time in the middle of the night, coming back smelling of salt water and sweat, but Duo took keeping secrets to an art form - a bi-yearly pilgrimage back to L2, refusing to tell them exactly why and no explanation for his tattoos or his braid. Trowa, though, did this - spent nights with an old book, one he'd carried with him since childhood, the pages crumpled and brown, his childhood notes in the margins.

It was nights like this he remembered the dead - the mercs he'd lived with, the good ones who he'd lost like his Captain. On deciding that the headache was not going, he went to secure a bottle of whiskey and a glass, returning and putting them down on the coffee table.

His movements, though, quiet interrupted sleep and moments later there were light footfalls on the stairs and Duo was in the doorway, clad in boxer shorts and nothing else.

"You want company?"

"Yeah."

Duo didn't bother getting another glass as Trowa poured, taking a sip and then offering it to Duo as he sat beside him, his body gravitating towards Trowa's.

They shared a few glasses, found cigarettes stashed in the couch cushions, a few words shared until Trowa spoke softly, his fingers twirling a strand of loose braid.

"Do you think we keep too many secrets?"

Duo sat up, his lips set in a firm line, his eyes downcast. "I think with all our combined shit some stuff needs to be our own. For this to work we need to keep something secret."

He nodded at that, moved his hand to firmly in the base of Duo's braid, pulled him close and met his lips softly. Duo moaned into his kiss, the slow speed combined with alcohol and cigarettes making Trowa's skin tingle and his headache finally dissipate.

Duo backed off a fraction, their noses brushing each other's.

"Should we get Heero?"

"No, just you."

He didn't say why as Duo slid into his lap, ran his hands down his chest, nipped at his throat. It was because Duo kept his secrets tight just as Trowa did, more so than Heero did, or maybe they both just had more.

As they moved against each other, naked, hot, the book was laid on the floor. A book that he'd had since childhood, given to him by his Captain in a fit of fatherly affection - 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.'

 


	9. Overheard

**Overheard**

As Heero arrived home, he removed the small white headphones out of his ears and wrapped the wiring around the music device and put it in his pocket. It was something Duo had bought him as he thought it would help him on his runs - he'd even pre-programmed music that would be inspirational to his routine but he merely used it as Duo had made the effort to buy him something and it made him happy that Heero bothered with his gift.

He removed his track jacket and gloves as he walked further into the house, his ears pricking slightly as he heard soft voices from upstairs. When he had got home from work, Heero had decided to go for a run as Duo was working late delivering a seminar on special operations and stealth, and Trowa had visited the circus as it was in town temporarily and he wanted to see Catherine. Now, however, they were both home and Heero listened carefully as he removed his sneakers.

They were upstairs and he heard a low moan - Trowa's - as he could recognise that anywhere - heard it many times while he was being fucked or fucking either him or Duo or when one of them had his cock in their mouths. It was a low quiet moan and both he and Duo loved getting it out of him.

Even though Heero loved the image of dirty sex that had come into his head, he couldn't help be ever so slightly disappointed that they had started whatever without him. He made his way up the stairs and there were soft words accompanying the moans.

"Lower… yeah… fuck…harder…Duo, just there…"

"There, baby?"

Heero heard a grunt of approval as he walked to their bedroom - the source of the noise. He thought he'd see Trowa spread underneath Duo - his mind had helpfully conjured that image, with Duo buried deep inside him, instead it was pretty damn innocent.

Trowa lay on the bed on his front, wearing sweatpants but naked from the waist up, Duo was straddling him, clothed casually and massaging his back.

Duo looked up at Heero's arrival. "Good run?"

He didn't answer, instead watched the firm strokes that Duo's hands were making over Trowa's muscled back and even more lusty thoughts entered his head.

"'Ro?"

Heero blinked and looked up, grunted.

Duo grinned broadly. "You thought we'd started without you, huh?"

He nodded and Trowa had turned his head to face the doorway and Heero.

"Naw this asshole decided to go on the trapeze for the first time in fucking forever and has done something to his back."

Duo's hand pushed in a little in the small of his back to illustrate and Trowa made a moan of pain/pleasure.

"So I guess we'll have to make him feel better… wanna join?"

Heero didn't hesitate, walked over to kiss Duo before joining him on the bed and ran his fingers down Trowa's back, soon all over his body, and there was no innocent misunderstanding as Trowa moaned and asked for lower and harder then.

It was exactly what it sounded like.


	10. Deadline

Duo checked the time as he entered Preventer HQ, coffee and a crappy shrink wrapped sandwich in his hands as he went in search of Heero. It wasn't much of a search as he was in the so called "war room" - a laptop open, various data on a series of large screens and paperwork spanning a large oak table.

He was also alone and Duo made a loud and exaggerated sigh as he walked into the room to get Heero's attention.

"You planning on coming home at all?"

Heero looked up from his laptop, met Duo's eye and then grunted and turned back to the screen.

"Deadline."

"Fuck the deadline, you need food and sleep goddamn it, 'Ro."

Heero ignored him and Duo rolled his eyes, walked over and plopped the food down and put the coffee within easy reach though away from valuable paperwork.

Duo had been alone at home - Trowa as the only active field agent among them was away on a mission and he'd waited for Heero - read on his tablet, took his bike out for an hour, cooked and then ate alone. And now he was annoyed.

The Preventers may pay overtime but it was nearly midnight and he doubted whether Heero had eaten or even looked up from a screen properly in his work day. Or if he had it would've been to look at some read outs.

No other members of his team were there - all gone home and Duo just wanted Heero to come home with him - he was damn worried about his obsessive need to be perfect at work and he'd barely seen him the past week. It felt like even in a three way relationship, at times, he was still alone and that stung.

"Okay, I'll leave you," Duo said as Heero was looking closely at his work. "Just come home at some point, please?"

He turned and was about to leave when Heero spoke softly, his voice quiet in the war room.

"It's intel for Trowa's mission."

That stalled Duo's exit and he walked back, grabbed at a chair and removed his leather jacket before sitting beside Heero.

"So I guess I'm staying," Duo said, looking at incomprehensible data on read outs.

"Duo - "

"No," he interrupted, "I love him too, remember? You coulda just told me that's what you were working on - I woulda cut you some slack and helped you out."

He leaned over, moved the dark hair from Heero's deep blue eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. "I worry too."

Heero nodded and leaned into Duo, returning the kiss with a little more tongue and a little more fire so that when they pulled apart Duo felt a little heated and a little turned on. Instead of acting on that, he coughed and looked at all the work surrounding them.

"So how do I help?"

Heero snorted. "You don't. You sit there quietly and watch me work."

The bluntness made Duo chuckle and feign indignation. "Hey! You know I've got mad skills at…" He waved his hand vaguely. "Whatever it is you do."

Heero gave him a small smile that on anyone else would be a full beam. "Just stay until I get this done."

There were many things he could say to that - of course he fucking would if he was wanted and needed. And if this all was to keep Trowa safe and alive, then he would help in any way he could. Even if it was just sitting with Heero. So he smiled and nodded.

"Any time, 'Ro."


	11. Brink

The smoke was thick, heavy, and Trowa was crawling along the floor in what was left of the clean air, his gun in his hand as he tried to make his exit. It was useless, the fumes were in his lungs, his hands were shaking and he felt a deep nausea in his stomach that kept threatening to stop his movements all together. He couldn't breathe, his body had suffered some small abrasions, and some less minor injuries, he was steadily bleeding from where some shrapnel had embedded into his side during the first explosions that rocked the warehouse.

He knew he wasn't getting out, tried to accept it but fuck, he was not lying down in the middle of the warehouse and giving up. He had people that needed him. Fuck. He had to get out. Trowa crawled a little bit further, feeling blackness begin to close in and he tried to stay awake and not lose consciousness but found his body slumping and the cold concrete floor suddenly seemed comfortable. It was as his eyes began to shut and his body collapsed, that his mind drifted as it had done so long ago in the depth of space and that time he'd had nothing to think of in those seconds of near death, but this time he did. He thought of Duo and Heero, at home, in their bed and that was the last image in his head as he faded into black.

The next time Trowa woke up, he was confused, expecting still to be on the floor of the warehouse but instead he was in a bed, in a white room, and as he opened his green eyes more fully, he could see he was in a hospital bed, hooked up to wires. His head was fuzzy as he moved it and his body felt… weird. But then he guessed he was sedated or medicated. Something.

On moving his head, he saw the couch opposite the bed and he smiled, the small movement on his cracked lips hurting as he saw Heero and Duo there, asleep. Heero was sat, his head slumped against his chest, and Duo had his head across his lap, Heero having one of his hands with Duo's braid wrapped around it. The slight movement of his head obviously woke them, or maybe the noise of his increased heart rate on the monitor as there was movement as he let his head fall back onto his pillow. He closed his eyes briefly, tiredness rolling in, as he heard soft footsteps.

"Tro'?"

He heard Duo's voice and remembered the moment he thought he wouldn't see him again. Trowa opened his eyes a little and saw both Duo and Heero stood over the bed, he tried to form words but his mind was foggy but that didn't matter. He was safe, they were here and he smiled as he felt Duo climb onto the hospital bed beside him, carefully moving his arm so that it was around his body and Trowa could feel his firm chest and his warmth against his side, his hair against his skin as Heero sat on the edge of the bed, picked up his other hand and threaded their fingers together.

They were talking to him, he felt a kiss brush his cheek and one brush his lips that he didn't have the ability to reciprocate in his drugged state but he felt the comfort of their bodies, the feel of their skins, and unlike that first near death experience in space, this time he cared that he'd survived as he had something to come back from the brink for.


	12. Up

One thing Heero didn't expect when he first started living with Duo was that he would be the first to get out of bed in the morning. He assumed that Duo would be the one who stretched himself out in the bed long after he or Trowa did. He was wrong. Trowa was the one who would do that – mainly because his job meant he spent long periods of sleeplessness and under intense pressure so that when he was home, he slept in, and Heero had left him there and went in search of his other lover.

Duo was making coffee, dressed in boxers, the dull sunlight streaming through the window and it wasn't hard to sneak up behind him, not that he really had snuck up as he put his arms loosely around his waist, nosed the braid out of the way and kissed at the spot on Duo's neck that usually meant sex.

"Mornin'… you up already?"

Duo's words were accompanied by him moving his ass against Heero's groin as some kind of tease. That might've been the reason he'd been looking for him, waking up hard and having no one to help him out with that scenario, Trowa being fast asleep and damn oblivious.

"Yeah," he murmured against Duo's skin, sliding a hand across his firm abs down to the waistband of boxer shorts. "You too?"

"Not until…uh… a moment ago," Duo replied as Heero had one hand down his boxers, stroking his cock, hardening rapidly under his touch as he slid his other hand up to tweak a nipple, all while he mouthed at the juncture of shoulder and neck.

He would've preferred to be in bed, that Duo wasn't attempting to make coffee, which he'd entirely stopped, his hands on the counter for support as Heero ground his own dick against his ass, Duo's hips bucking backwards into him as well as moving forward into Heero's fist.

Duo moaned low as Heero's hand sped up, his thumb over the slit, his own hips creating friction against Duo's ass and he felt his orgasm build and Duo begin to shudder against him, Heero's fist moving fast over his slick hard cock until he felt Duo come against his hand and boxers. The heat of Duo's body, the way he arched his back up against Heero's chest and the accompanying groan all went straight to Heero's dick and he came, hot and sticky inside his own boxer briefs, biting down at Duo's shoulder and then kissing and licking the spot in apology.

They were both a little breathless and Duo turned into Heero's arms, kissed his lips and chuckled. "Ugh… cum in boxers. Don't think I've done that since I was a fucking teenager."

Heero had the same sticky sensation but only smirked and kissed him harder until a cough was heard at the doorway.

Trowa was stood, his arms folded across his broad chest and the eyebrow that they could see was raised in an incredulous look.

"You weren't up," Heero stated as though that explained the entire situation.

There was an answer to that about to come out of Trowa's mouth but Duo stopped that by pushing Heero off him and approaching Trowa, his hand touching his chest and then drifting down to his hard cock, palming him through the material of sweatpants.

"I guess you're up now, Tro'… want me to do something about it?"

Trowa didn't need to respond as Duo slid to his knees and Heero leaned against the counter, watching, coffee completely forgotten.


End file.
